


Fighting in the Dark

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, maybe the tiniest bit of fluff, prompto helps ignis shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis reflects on things after his battle with Ardyn.  Prompto tries to lend a hand to help out the bruised and battered advisor.





	Fighting in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_scientia_estrogen_brigade/gifts).

> I saw a lovely piece of artwork by ISEB - The Ignis Scientia Estrogen Brigade [ This one](https://twitter.com/i_s_e_b/status/1181765828800176128) and I couldn't get the idea of Prompto helping Ignis out of my brain so this little fic was born. They also wrote a fic to go with their piece and it's linked in the twitter feed if you want to read it as well. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I almost made myself sad writing this. But Ignis deserves all the kindness in the world!

Even without seeing his hand Ignis knew it was shaking. He could feel his body fighting him to stay upright. His left eye or what remained of his eye still throbbed faintly. The terrible pain he’d experienced right after he donned the ring was unforgettable. The kings of Lucis demanded a toll for wearing the ring, and they got it times ten. 

The bath water he was currently sitting in was still hot and helping to relax his aching muscles but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. His body wanted, no demanded time to heal, and Ignis didn’t think he could fulfill that request. Noct needed tending to even if he hadn’t woken up, and Ignis needed to decide if he could continue on their journey. He was a blind man now and a liability in a fight. The possibility of him doing more harm than good was a high one.

Again focusing on his trembling hand he gripped the razor tighter and inched it towards his face. A soft whimper made him remember he wasn’t alone. Prompto had helped him draw the bath and supported him the short distance from the bed to the bathroom. The gunner didn’t say much, only offering instructions should something need avoiding in the middle of the floor. 

It must have been the look of distain on his Ignis’ face that caused Prompto to give verbal instructions on where the tub faucet controls were. He may be blind but he could turn a damn knob! Ignis was surprised when Prompto agreed to give him his shaving kit. Perhaps the younger man didn’t want to upset him more than he already was. Or more likely Prompto didn’t quite think it through all the way. 

However, the threat of a sharp razor near his face was the tipping point and Prompto could no longer hold his tongue.

“Let me help!” He blurted, “Please?” 

Grunting in response Ignis moved his hand away so Prompto wouldn’t grab the razor. Unfortunately he moved too quickly and slammed it into the tiled wall of the bath enclosure. Crying out in pain he dropped the shaving tool. He wasn’t distracted enough to miss the sound of splashing water as Prompto retrieved the item. “I’ve been shaving since high school Prompto I can manage.” Ignis ground out holding out his bruised hand.

The blond cleared his throat. “I know you can, but your hand is shaking really bad. I don’t want you to nick your face.”

“I’ll be fine, hand it over.” 

“No.” Was the meek reply that reached his ears. 

Sighing heavily Ignis turned to where he thought Prompto should be and tried again. “Prompto, give me the razor.”

“It’s not because you’re blind!” Prompto added quickly. “Uh – shit. Please Ignis let me help.”

Ignis was losing his patience. “I doubt seriously that my blindness has not affected your behavior. If I were able to see you would let me shave without complaint.”

“Dude! Your hand is shaking! That’s just asking for an accident!” Prompto defended. “Ignis you almost died! I – I can’t get that image of you lying there all beat up and – and--” He choked on the last words and couldn’t continue. 

Taking a deep breath Ignis attempted to gather his thoughts. “I survived.” He offered simply.

“I won’t tell the others if that’s what you’re worried about.” Prompto finally responded with after a moment of sniffles. 

Ignis could hear Prompto crying, though he was trying to hide it. Which was damn near impossible in a small tiled room. “That’s not the point Prompto, I am able to do this and I will do this task.”

Prompto couldn’t answer fast enough this time. “Exactly! You _are_ able but you’re also injured. You take care of all of us when we get hurt. How is this any different?” he finished with a hopeful tone.

Ignis bit his tongue, he wanted desperately to shoo the young man away and sulk. He couldn’t ignore the fact that what he’d said made sense. Prompto wasn’t telling him he would never shave on his own again. He was merely assisting in the meantime.

Running low on energy Ignis decided stalling any longer would result in precious time being wasted. “Very well.” He sighed. 

Prompto’s surprised yelp was followed by a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. “I promise I’ll do a good job. Nobody thinks I know how to but I would grow a goatee if I didn’t shave.”

Nodding in response Ignis waited while things were moved and placed on the floor. The sound of the shaving cream spraying out of the can came first. Prompto’s first instruction was to turn his head. The careful touch of the gunner’s calloused hands lathered his face. Next two fingers tilted his chin up and Prompto began his task. 

The slow gentle drag of the razor was methodical and soft. Ignis couldn’t hear the water splash in between razor swipes. Was Prompto not cleaning the razor head? Reaching out his hand very carefully Ignis found Prompto’s wrist and stopped him. “Are you not rinsing the head?” 

“Huh? Oh I’m use a damp towel to wipe the blade clean. I didn’t want to get your bathwater dirty.” Prompto offered. 

“Oh.” Was all Ignis could muster. Prompto really was taking care to be thoughtful. Letting go of his wrist Ignis let the blond finish. 

It didn’t take long and Ignis was cleanly shaven. His mind had calmed somewhat and he thought perhaps he might be able to have a moment of peace. Leaning back however caused Prompto to react. 

“Oh wait! Uh let me get you a towel to put behind your head, hold on.” He announced.

Ignis felt Prompto’s guiding hand again pushing him backwards. The towel cushioned his neck and allowed some measure of comfort. 

“So um – I can go get you some clean clothes if you like.” Prompto added. “I know you can dress yourself.” He quickly amended. “I mean your shirt buttons won’t cause you bodily harm, they’re not sharp.” 

Ignis smiled despite his downed spirits. Prompto was trying to help and he’d done so well already. “I suppose that would be a welcome change.” Pausing to gather his thoughts Ignis debated about how to word his next request. He didn’t want Prompto thinking he couldn’t do this task either. “Might you leave me the shampoo and conditioner within reach?”

The sound of feet shuffling and plastic bottles being plopped down reached his ears. “Okay I put them on the edge of the tub for you.” He proudly stated. “Oh, but they are the same style bottle. Hold on I can fix that.”

“Prompto that’s not necessary I’ll manage. You don’t need to do anyth--.”

“No this one’s easy, trust me.” Prompto interrupted. 

Ignis listened to more odd sounds and then something that made an odd snapping noise. The bottle again was slapped on the tub edge. “There, I wrapped a rubber band around the shampoo. The bumpy bottle is first and then the smooth one is second. Cause like conditioner makes your hair smooth – get it?” Prompto enthused. 

“Oh, that is very thoughtful. You have my thanks Prompto.”

“I’m always happy to help. We need you feeling better Ignis. Things aren’t the same without you around.”

Knowing that it would take more than meaningful words to heal his wounds Ignis could only nod in response. The blond was trying his best and Ignis did appreciate the effort. If anything Ignis was a resourceful man. He had to find a way to help Noct. It was his duty. The path going forward was unknown, and they only had each other to depend on this time.   


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
